laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Collection
The Collection is a set of rare items found by investigating locations. The collection appears in Professor Layton and the Last Specter, Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask and Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy. It can be found in The Professor's Trunk like most other mini-games. With each item, Professor Layton offers a small description, detailing the item's features. In Miracle Mask and Azran Legacy, when viewing an item in the trunk in 3D; it will look more realistic. All of the items will automatically do a 360 degree rotation of themselves in these games as well. ''Last Specter Collection All of the items are found all around Misthallery and small parts of London. The items themselves range from a simple bowl to a chunk of silver ore. Aldus is the person who first informs Professor Layton, Emmy, and Luke about the Collection. He tells them to tap on a near-by pipe, and upon doing so, the Tiny Fossil item is given. The rest must be found by tapping on random objects and scenery throughout the game. Locations |- |Curious Fragment |Pike Lane |Tap on the water. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Cracked Teacup |Paddy's Place |Under far-left chair. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Sticky Spoon |Bridge to Town |Box by signpost. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Old Bottle |Keat's House |Tap near the door to the small shack. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Lithograph |Market Entrance |Tap around the bush next to Aunt Taffy. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Bent Cuff Link |Chief's Office |Above the fireplace. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Rare Tome |Library |Books under the reception desk. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Compass |Dam |Water under the bridge |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Ceramic Bowl |Crossroads |Search around the souvenir shop, in the back. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Hair Clip |Police HQ |Grass under the brick wall in the bottom-right corner. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Faded Map |Archives |Box in the top row of the third bookcase. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Clown Mask |Black Market |Top of farthest back stand. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Strange Seed |Florist |Flowers hanging above Augustus. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Dirty Cape |Cellar |Top of bottom-right bag. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Scrap Metal |Third Ridge |Tap around the boxes in the upper left corner. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Funny Lump |Rear Entrance |Puddle in the bottom of the area. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Broken Cog |Fifth Ridge |Tap on the broken apart, blue machine on the ground. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Bad Art |Backstage |In a row of rolled-up tubes to the left. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Soft Feather |Room 301 |On the left bed. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Grinning Toy |Naiya's Room |In the drawer under the gramophone. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Stuffed Friend |Arianna's Room | Tap on the chair. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Shiny Scale |Lakeshore |The water directly below the pier. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Silver Ore |Excavation Site |Top-right tunnel. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |} ''Miracle Mask Collection All of the items are found in Monte d'Or and in Professor Layton's flashback sequences. Most of them can be found through zooming in to certain places or found during the daytime or night time. Locations |- |Knobbly Cane |Carnival Arcade |Must have visited Ledore Parlor first; Talk to Aldus again; Zoom in on the wooden box behind/between the trees where you found your first hint coin. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Warped Mirror |Madam Lapushka's Boutique |Tap the half blue, half brown-color urn in the corner near the boutique's entrance. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Intricate Fishhook |City Monument |Tap the small bush next to Juggles. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Trick Paint |Dromedary Plaza |Zoom in on the camel's legs on the hotel's sign; Tap the left building's top window. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Muffled Record |Dromedary Lobby |Tap the right top of the second drawer behind a bush-planted room divider. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Captured Queen |Ledore Parlor |Tap the left-side throw pillow/cushion on the couch. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Tiny Fountain Pen |Classroom |Tap the school desk on the left side of the classroom. (Notice: It can only be found in the day time) |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Crayon Drawing |Hershel's Room |Open the cabinet in the bookshelf; Tap the rolled-up papers. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Fluorescent Honey |Market Street |Tap the green vegetables in the stall on the left. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Triumphant Emblem |Academy Gate |Tap the clock set in the top of the academy tower. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Feeble Lamp |Edge of Town |Tap the hanging lantern at the top of the screen. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Alarm Clock |Layton's Room |Tap the lamp between the two hotel beds. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Weighted Scales |Henry's Study |Tap the brown vase atop the hearth on the left. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Glossy Scarf |Montsarton Gallery |Zoom in on the left archway of the gallery; Tap the hand-shaped art on the right. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Beloved Diary |Dalston Mansion |Tap the background cactus on the far left side. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Ferocious Beast |Big Top |Tap the gold emblem above Maurice's cage. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Shimmering Lens |Randall's Room |Tap the box under the stairs next to the green vase. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Canned Lunch |Winding Road |Tap the bush at the bottom left corner. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Booby Prize |Racetrack Entrance |Zoom in on the two horse heads above the archway; Tap the windows on the right side tower. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Generous Slot Machine |Casino |Zoom in on the top half of the pillar; Tap the row of slot machines on the right. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Ghost Husk |Pumpkin Spinners |Tap the top of the dead tree in the middle of the Pumpkin Spinners attraction. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Lucky Ticket |Carousel |Tap the foot of the table at the bottom right corner of the area. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Tumbler Clown |Topsy Tower |Tap the roof of the tower in the center. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Hieroglyph Relic |Ruins of Akbadain: Level B2, Chamber Room 2 |Walk up to the glowing/shining spot behind a wall and dig it. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Whispering Seashell |Ruins of Akbadain: Level B3, Chamber Room 3 |Solve the chamber's first puzzle and/or the puzzle, Totem Tumbler; Dig the glowing/shining spot at the far left-bottom of the area. (Notice: Must not to be confuse with the other glowing/shining spots that had contained a hint coin and the puzzle, Ancient Artistry.) |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Lustrous Crystal |Ruins of Akbadain: Level B5, Chamber Room 3 |Push the boulder at the top left of the area down towards the crystal on the second left; Walk around or dig the other glowing/shining spots containing hint coins; Dig the glowing/shining spot at far right of the area. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Dobey-Dobey Doll |Ruins of Akbadain: Level B6, Chamber Room 7 |Solve the puzzle, Tilt to Traverse; Walk all the way to the left of the path and dig the glowing/shining spot at the bottom left of the area. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Mineral Nugget |Ruins of Akbadain: Level B7, Chamber Room 4 |Solve the puzzle in the Puzzle Chamber 10; Solve the "mini-puzzle" with the boulders, which will result with one of them knocking down the two crystals on the top and bottom right of the row of crystals surrounding the four glowing/shining spots; Dig the top right glowing/shining spot. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Paradox Cuff Link |Reunion Inn |Zoom in on top half of the tall tower in the center; Tap the roof of that same tower. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Wooden Chap |Ruby Suite |Tap the pot containing a plant (Notice: It will automatically moved aside and then moved back to its position). |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Teardrop Bud |Conservatory |Tap the bush (with a bunch of light green leaves sticking out) on the left beside the left-most tree. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Noon Glory |Ledore Mansion Garden |Must visit Henry's Study again; Talk with Angela, Henry, and Mrs. Ascot; Walk outside to the Ledore Mansion Garden; Tap the greenhouse on the right. (Notice: It can only be found in the day time) |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Dusk Star |One-Ring Circus |Tap the bush at the base of the two palm trees. (Notice: It can only be found at night time) |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Stealth Balloon |Carnival Arcade |Must have solve the puzzle, Stumble's Balloons 2; Tap the left side bush inside a greenery box in front of the light-up window of the right side shop. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Desert Hoofprint |Dromedary Lobby |Speak to Pascal to get the puzzle, Wonky Wiring; After solving the puzzle, speak to Pascal again until he talks about the hotel's complimentary gift; Tap the magenta/purple color chest-shaped luggage that is next to a brown chest on the wardrobe behind the front desk and beside Pascal's head in the background. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Grandiose Diorama |Dalston Parlor |After finishing the entire game, watched the ending scenes, and after viewing the credits; Save your game and then load your game again; Go all the way to Dalston Mansion and enter Dalston Parlor; Tap the door at the bottom of the bookshelf in left side of the room. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Borrowed Shovel |Office |Tap the large chest-shaped bag beside the desk. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Enigma Coin |Dromedary Plaza |Must have started Chapter 7: The Reunion Inn; Leave Layton's room and go straight outside to Dromedary Plaza; Tap the parrot flying back and forth of the area. (Notice: If you missed your chance and the parrot leaves the area, do not worry as the parrot will come back from the other direction) |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Last Jigsaw Piece |Auditorium |Tap the bottom of the bookshelf. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |} ''Azran Legacy'' Collection This time around, the collectible items can be found all over the world and also as rewards for doing challenges. In total, 40 items can be collected. Locations |- |Multipurpose Parabrella |Hilltop Lookout |Tap the broken tree trunk on the right side of the screen. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Fragile Anchor |Lake Kodh |Tap the top of the broken pillar on the left side of the screen. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Miniature Laytonmobile |Layton's Office |Tap the box on the left on top of the bookshelf. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Worn Bracelet |Museum Grounds |Tap the bench on the right side of the screen. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Blissful Boot |London Aerodrome |Tap the yellow luggage cart. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Confusing Stamp |Archives |Tap the box on top of the far left bookshelf. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Still-Warm Scarf |The igloo at Froenborg South Gate |Zoom in at the igloo on the right side of the screen, tap the box next to Donna. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Unbelievable Boomerang |Village Path |Tap the half broken pot with a cricket on top of it. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Admiral Tie |Chief's House |Tap the string of yellow coconuts (Puzzle 49 reveals what are those fruits) on the left side of the screen. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Magic Beans |Jungle Waterfall |Tap the tree roots on the top left of the screen. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Counterfeit Coral |Coconut Beach |Tap the shell in front of the message bottle. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Bashful Sunflower |Beachside Walkway |Tap the flower bed on the house in the middle. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |My Planet Kit |Hiltop Hotel Lounge |Tap the ceiling fan on the top left of the screen. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Mischievous Nut |Saloon |Tap the cooking pot in the far left side of the screen. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Rough-and-Ready Dice |Ruby's House |Tap the spools of thread basket. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Safety Hammer |Watering Trough |Tap the bouquet of plants under the shelf of bushes on the left side of the screen. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Tremendous Trumpet |Miller's Square |Tap the bird nest on a ledge on the wind mill. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Quickest Hourglass |The Dragonlord's Altar |Tap the two rocks on the left side of the screen. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Melodious Trinket |Phoenix Square |Tap the square-shaped window on the house on the right. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Slapdash Sculpture |Phoenix's Rest |Tap the top of the pillar on the left. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Magnificent Candle |Mosinnia Temple |Tap the window on the top left side. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Useless Submarine |Boris's Hut |Read World Times: A Prehistoric Visitor?, talk to Boris, go inside his hut, and then tap the ship's wheel on the wall. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Odourless Rafflesia |Tree Trunk Bridge |Tap the rafflesia laying on a tree on the left side of the screen. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Lucky Popoño |Bud's Bar & Grill |Read World Times: Restaurateur Revels in Accolade!, Talk to Bud, and then tap the wine barrel on the counter. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Retro Flying Saucer |Research Lab B |Tap the box with a stack of paper on it. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Lonely Friend |Abandoned Mine |Read World Times: Vet Asked to Deal with Wild Wolf!, zoom in on the rock holes full of flowing water on the right side of the screen, Talk to Ruby and Old Red, go to Patched Creek, return to the Abandoned Mine and zoom in again, talk to Ruby and Old Red again, and then tap the rock on the ground on the left side of the screen. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Sturdy Snowman |Frossen Bridge |Tap the tower on the building at the middle of the bridge. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Pocket Windmill |Julien's Windmill |Read World Times: A Bumper Feast for Hoogland!, talk to Julien and Romilda, and then tap the chest on the right side of the screen. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Icicle à la Mode |The Melted Snowflake |Tap the green menu chalkboard on the left. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Burnt-Out Phoenix |Umid's House |Read World Times: Insomnia in Mosinnia?, go to Umid's House, talk to Umid and his mother, Banu, and then tap the phoenix statue on the bookshelf on the right side of the screen. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Sticky Seven-Pin |Wylie Street |Tap the rusty-colored vehicle near Mackintosh. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Mysterious Remote |Airship Bridge |Tap the machine on the left side of the screen. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Midnight Knight |Upper Obsidian Tower |Tap the potted plant on a table on the left side of the screen. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Ferocious Beast |Bronev's Office |Examine the circle artwork on the floor and then tap the crystal skull. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Essence of Everything |Sanctuary Outer Gate |Tap the stalactite on the far left side of the screen. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |The Repenter |Sanctuary Inner Gate |Tap the icicle near the unicorn horn-shaped rock. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Captivating Cube |Chamber of Water |Tap the torch on the left side of the screen. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Thirteenth Eye |Chamber of Fire |Tap the chest of the statue on the left side of the screen. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |- |Mini Bostonius |The Challenges' Rewards section |Use 3 Reward Points to receive this item. |- | colspan="3" align="left" | |} de:Kuriositäten Category:Gameplay Elements Category:LS Category:MM Category:AL Category:MC